<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take a break by Arstoryels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252454">Take a break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arstoryels/pseuds/Arstoryels'>Arstoryels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, M/M, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Nico is a good boyfriend, Will is a workaholic, Will needs a break, solangelo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arstoryels/pseuds/Arstoryels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If the son of Apollo was new to Nico Di Angelo, he would probably be confused. Or terrified. But they have been dating for a year, so he quite thoroughly knows what’s going to come.</p>
<p>“Will-” the ghost king starts, arms crossing in front of his chest.</p>
<p>“Babe I know-” the other interjects only to be cut off abruptly.</p>
<p>“You have been doing that since today morning! Come on, take a break.”</p>
<p>Or, in which Nico Di Angelo takes care of his workaholic boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo &amp; Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take a break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a quiet day at camp. The birds were chirping around the cabins and the low breeze of autumn swept through the strawberry fields. It was just a month into the new session at camp half-blood and the place was already blooming with campers.</p>
<p>After the war with Gaia, things took time to turn back to normal. Many of those who lost loved ones sought solitude of the camp borders. Others found a new way to move on, schools, or universities. </p>
<p>But it was this time of the year, when all the demigods would visit camp again. No matter how old they were or where they lived.It was a shared sentiment that no-one ever spoke about, just felt. Camp was the one place that the demigods felt like their true selves. Nothing could come in between that sentiment, not even age or distance.</p>
<p>Due to this crowd, the infirmary was wildly busy as well. Children from varying ages flocking around the Apollo kids. They had lost count of how many times they had seen a bleeding limb from sword training or over-exhausted campers  from capture the flag.</p>
<p>Needless to say, Will Solace, head of the department rarely got free time anymore. And honestly? It was about time that someone noticed.  </p>
<p>Will was counting the medical supplies stock when the infirmary door crashed open. Loud banter filling the usually quiet place. He turned back to see three very infamous boys walking in.</p>
<p>Percy and Jason were the source of noise, typical of them. It was hard to figure out what they were fighting about, it was probably something stupid anyway. </p>
<p>Out of the corner of his eye, Will noticed a tiny boy in black trying his best to ignore them. Without realizing, he found himself smiling at the site of his boyfriend.</p>
<p>Footsteps cleared near Will as he kept counting the bandages he needed. Soon, chilly arms rest around his waist as a body presses against his back. Nico rests his head on the blonde’s shoulder and sighs-</p>
<p>“They’re so annoying” the son of Hades whispers.</p>
<p> “Yeah?”  The blond turns his head back to look at him and huffs a laugh, “What happened this time?”</p>
<p>“We came here to get energy drinks after the sword training” Nico explains, “Percy thinks the blue one is superior and Jason won’t agree.”</p>
<p><i>Of course.</i> Will huff's out a quick chuckle.</p>
<p>“Poor you” he provides before turning back to do his work. Or at least tries to, because Nico nags him again.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Just the supply count so I can tell Chiron later” he replies.</p>
<p>He can almost feel the frown that pulls up on his boyfriend’s mouth as he steps away. Nico glances once at Will, giving him the LookTM. If the son of Apollo was new to Nico Di Angelo, he would probably be confused. Or terrified. But they have been dating for a year, so he quite thoroughly knows what’s going to come.</p>
<p>“Will-” the ghost king starts, arms crossing in front of his chest.</p>
<p>“Babe I know-” the other interjects only to be cut off abruptly.</p>
<p>“You have been doing that since today morning! Come on, take a break.”</p>
<p>“Okay, after this--”</p>
<p>“No, now. Let’s go” Nico states stubbornly, reaching out for Will.</p>
<p>Okay, so that won’t work. He obviously needs a new idea to convince Nico. Will looks at his boyfriend once, takes his hand in his own. Will is just about to say something else next when he notices Nico flinch from the contact. Raising his eyebrow, it’s his turn to give the son of Hades his look this time.</p>
<p>When they first started dating, Nico was still a foreigner to casual touch. It took them some time to figure it out, Will was patient and it didn’t matter as long as they were happy. Slowly but surely Nico started getting used to it, Will was there throughout it to know how Nico reacts to unwanted contact. And he was sure as hell that that wasn’t the case this time. Meaning the only other option could be—</p>
<p>Will takes Nico’s hand in his own again and turns it around, palm facing upwards and— Yup, that’s definitely a deep cut.</p>
<p>“Nico,” the son of Apollo sighs, “How many times have I told you to get a wound checked as soon as you get it?” </p>
<p>“Shut up, don’t distract me from the fact that we are getting out of here--”</p>
<p>“I am not distracting you from anything”</p>
<p>“I am trying to get your workaholic ass see daylight for once” Nico explains dramatically, “You know how hard that is? Some sympathy please? ”</p>
<p>“I’m not going to be sympathetic until you go to someone and get that bandaged” Will states.</p>
<p>They both stare at each other. Nico notices that Percy and Jason have come out with the drinks. They try to approach them but probably sense that something is up before awkwardly walking out. It’s him and Will again, and Nico swore to get Will take a break from all this camp hustle when he walked in. And you bet his ass that he is going to do just that. </p>
<p>Giving a moment to think, he exhales a breath and steps closer to his boyfriend.</p>
<p>“Fine,” his un-wounded hand intertwines around Will’s. Soft consoles emitting heat into his fingers. “Bandage it and then we go spend some time in the strawberry fields.”</p>
<p>Will looks at Nico with a soft look in his eyes. Thoughts’ working inside that busy head, but Nico already knows it’s a lost battle. They both do. All but confirmed by Will’s response.</p>
<p>“Okay.” </p>
<p>Nico jumps on his feet once, a small smile spurting his face as he pulls them both towards the medical cupboard.  It's still rare to see Nico Di Angelo smile. So Will cherishes each time he does.</p>
<p>Will glances at the son of Hades fondly, reaching for the ointments required. Nico’s right, he doesn’t know what mind-set he would be in if he didn’t have anyone to force a break on him once a while. The sentiment only blooms more when he glances back to his boyfriend again.</p>
<p>“Hey Nico?” He whispers quietly, holding out Nico’s wounded hand to heal.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>The son of Hades just smiles at him again, “I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!</p>
<p><b>Go follow my social medias to be updated for more content: </b><br/>Instagram (writing drabbles): <a href="https://www.instagram.com/arstoryels/">@Arstoryels</a><br/>Tumblr:  <a href="https://arstoryels.tumblr.com/">@Arstoryels</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>